Granger Sleep Talks
by silkyblackboxers
Summary: Malfoy enters the common room he shares with Granger. He finds out she sleep talks and has some fun.


**Granger Sleep Talks**

By silkyblackboxers

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters mentioned. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Luck woman. She's a genius. Oh and I don't think the thing about sleep talking people is actually a proven fact.

Draco had just walked into the Heads' common room, after a late night Quidditch practice. There, he found Hermione Granger lying on the couch in front of the fireplace with a book entitled _Trolls and Goblins: Their 650-year War in Romania During the Dark Ages _opened on her stomach. Her essay was unfinished on the table, with the ink bottle open and the quill resting on the parchment. Apparently, she had fallen asleep doing her extra credit homework for Professor Binns. He couldn't blame her; History of Magic is the most boring subject, thanks to the ghost of a teacher.

He knelt down beside her and admired her up close. He loved seeing her like this. Actually, he loved seeing her anywhere or anyway. Draco Malfoy is in fact very fond of the bushy-haired know-it-all and was absolutely thrilled when he found out he'd be appointed a head student along side Hermione Granger.

He took the 1,385-paged book and set it on the table, closed the ink bottle and rolled up her parchment. He then conjured a blanket and set it atop the sleeping Head Girl. As he was about to tuck her in (read: kiss her forehead) when…

"Ooh! Chocolate ice cream!"

'Was she awake? Definitely not. But was she sleep talking?' Draco thught as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

Draco's stupor was broken when Hermione suddenly spoke up again.

"Mum! Dad! No braces. No braces!"

He had no clue what braces are but obviously she was sleep talking.

And then he remembered the Gossip Queens talking about sleep talkers the other day. By Gossip Queens he meant Brown, the Gryffindor Patil and the Weaslette.

Flashback

_Draco was in the "Three Broomsticks" sipping on his butterbeer, completely ignoring the grunts and burps of Crabbe and Goyle. Instead he concentrated on the conversation in the next table._

"_A muggle friend of mine from summer camp told me that if a person sleep talks and you ask her or him a personal question, they'd answer the whole-hearted truth. Like, who their secret crush is or something." Brown said._

"_Oh! Ginny, you can sneak into the boys' dormitory and ask Harry if he likes you!" Patil squeeled._

"_But I don't even know if he sleep talks." the Weaslette replied sadly._

_Then Draco's concentration was broken by a "DRAKIEEE!"_

"_Shit! It's that slut, Pansy." He had to get out of here. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go."_

End Flashback

Draco smirked after remembering this incident. 'Potter and the Weaslette. Ha!' he thought to himself. He then mentally thanked the following people: 1) Himself for eavesdropping, 2) Lavander Brown for bringing that topic up and 3) Brown's muggle friend for knowing this piece of information.

He seized this opportunity to ask the sleep-talking Hermione how she really feels about him.

"Hermione?" he started.

"Hmm?"

"Do think Draco Malfoy is an arrogant prat?"

"Uh huh."

'Damn'

"Erm… do you think Draco Malfoy is the sexiest beast alive?"

"Hell yeah!" she subconsciously smirked.

'Yes! Although this is freakishly abnormal referring to myself in the third person. Okay, last question.'

"Do you like Draco Malfoy?"

"Bloody hell! Of Course!"

'Shit! This is too good!'

With that he proceeded to kiss her forehead (ha! finally) and went to bed.

The Next Morning

As Hermione was about to exit the common room to leave for Hogsmeade, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and a pair of soft, warm lips kiss her cheek.

At first, she enjoyed the feeling until she realized who it was. Since it was only she and Draco inhabiting that particular common room, it had to be Draco. She was perfectly okay that it was him… but he knows she "hates" anything he touches. But she doesn't. She really, really fancies him – a lot. With that, she reluctantly pried herself from his hug, turned around and slapped it on the face.

'I'm sorry. But I had to do that.' she thought to herself, wanting to say it out loud.

"What in Merlin's name was that for?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh Hermione, you _are_ a good actress aren't you? Draco said, massaging his red cheek.

"What do mea--?"

"Just dropt it. I know for a fact that you fancy me."

"Why you arrogant little prat!"

"I told you… Just. Drop. It!" he smirked.

Hermione just gaped at him for a while.

"Fine." She said, trying to regain her composure. "What if I do, then? It's not a crime you know. Who told you anyway?" She sounded very irritated.

"You."

"What? I never told anyone besides… Ginny" she reacted with an angry glint in her eyes.

"Relax. The Weaslette never told me anything. You did."

"How on earth did that happen? I for one do not recall drinking veritaserum... or firewhiskey."

"You sleep talk."

"Yes. Thank you. I am perfectly aware that I do. But what does that have to do anything?" she blushed.

"Well, I heard the Gossip Queens talking about how you can get the truth from someone who sleep talks. Of course, the sleep talker should know the truth."

"Oh."

"But why would you asked me if I like you?"

"Because… I like you. A lot."

Hermione tried hiding the smile that was forming and her cheeks were redder than Ron's hair – if that was even possible.

"So, do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked.

"I'd love too. But what will people say, I mean about us?"

"Ignore them. Let them talk." Hermione felt reassured with that, even if she knew Ron would explode.

So they left common room hand in hand.

"Oh and please tell Ginny Weasley that if she's still planning on asking a sleep talking Potter if he likes her… it works. I mean if he does sleep talk."

"That won't be necessary. Harry told me that he fancies Ginny a lot. He's planning on asking her to the year end dance. But if she wants to find out first hand, I'll give her your message. Harry sleep talks anyway."

- End –

A/n: I'm not entirely sure on how sleep talkers actually respond when they're questioned… or even if they respond at all. I got this idea from my aunt's real life story: She had this roommate a few years back, when she was still in college, who sleep talks. So she decided to ask her who her crush was. Then she told my aunt who it was. So the next morning my aunt was like "I know who your crush is! It's insert name here!" then her roommate was like "How'd you know that? I never told anyone!" So there… Hoped you guys enjoyed. This is my third fic… third one shot too. Please review! Thanks to those who reviewed my previous ones. If you haven't read them yet the titles are: "His confession" and "Peppermint and Peaches"


End file.
